Elastomeric compositions which an be easily extruded into elastic films having low stress relaxation, low hysteresis or permanent set, and high recoverable energy are known from e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,663,220; 4,789,699; 4,970,259; 5,093,422; 5,705,556.
Processes for making cast extruded films and extrusion blown films have to meet high requirements as to the viscosity of the composition.
At the same time, applications of these extrudates in personal hygiene are related to stringent requirements on mechanical behaviour, i.e. combination of stiffness (high modulus) and excellent elasticity (good stress relaxation and low hysteresis and permanent set) is needed.
One of the greatest challenges in this field is still to find a good balance between flow/viscosity and the mechanical properties mentioned above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compositions, have an improved balance of properties in personal hygiene applications and more in particular have an improved balance of properties of compositions for mono- or multi-layer films, i.e. compositions showing a higher melt flow rate (MFR) providing softer, transparent films without fines/fish eyes/gels, in combination with lower tensile strength and lower modulus and lower set.